In the related art, in a load controller of an electric vehicle, a cooler and a power module (for example, an IGBT power module) are in single-sided contact with each other for cooling, and the cooling efficiency is low. Moreover, in a casing of the load controller, a busbar, the power module and the cooler are unreasonable in layout, large in space occupation and small in size, and there is room for improvement.